objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Object Show Murder Mystery
(Left to right, up to down) Clover (Main Character) Planety Blue Hat Bean(killed) Gutiar (Immunity until Day 3) Fire Meteor Google Earth Earth Lemon Lime Light Book McDonalds Logo Evil Clover (Immunity till day 4) (NOT PICTURED: Skirt, Dress, Baseball Cap, NILLA wafer, Electron, Hot Coco, Weed, Brown Top Hat) Episodes Day 1: The Wakening (Clover wakes up. He is in a weird pod with a blurred object) Clover: Wha- Where am I? ???: I was just wondering the same thing. Clover: Who Are You?! (The object step out into the light, we see he is planet earth) ???: I'm Earth. Clover: Huh? Oh, I get it... Earth: No seriously. I'm Earth. ??? (From other room): OMG, like, it's Skirt! ??? (Probally Skirt): OMG, Dress! Earth and Clover: Uummm... Guitar: I think they are best friends. Earth: Since when did you get here? Gutair: *Dissapears* Earth: Where are we? BSB: In hyperspace. Earth and Clover: Not you again. Bean: Hi Pencil- BSB: I'm not pencil. Baseball Cap: Why are we here? BSB: We are doing a Murder Mystery. Blue Hat: OH GREAT! Fire Meteor: Stop Yelling! Later... Blue Hat: IM GOING TO BED! Fire Meteor: I've got some buissness to take care of. *Blue Hat and Fire Meteor leave* *a splash and a scream is heard* Clover: What was that! BSB: Looks like our first murder happened! *Clover runs in and sees Fire Meteor's courpse* Earth: Who got Murdered? Clover: Fire Meteor. Earth: So, the only people not in this room were Dress, Gutair, Skirt, and Blue Hat. BSB: Voters, vote on who murdered fire Meteor. BSB: Voting is over. Blue Hat, you are exec with 2 votes. Blue Hat: NOOOOOOOOOO! *impaled by spikes* BSB: You caught the murderer! Kind of. Skirt: Like, I just got here. Like, what does that mean? Clover: Yeah, what the valley girl said. BSB: Gutiar was working with Blue Hat. She gets immunity. Gutiar: Yes! Earth: How could you! Bean: I like walnuts. Skirt: Don't call me a valleygirl. Mwanwhile... Limey: We've been walking for ages. Light book: There's NO way there is any life around here. Lemony: Cmon Guys, Be positive! *Gets sucked up into the floor* Limey and Light book: Aaahhhh! *both of them get sucked up then land on lemony* Lemony: Where are we? Clover: Hi! Tons of explaning later... Clover: Its getting dark out. Im going to sleep. Everyone Else: Us too! Later that night.... ???: hA! *Kils somone* Skirt: Waaaah! Dress: What?! Skirt: Bean's Dead! Dress: How do you know? Skirt: *Points to bean's dead course* BSB: Who did it? Skirt: I dunno. Show the votes. BSB: Actually, Lemony, Limey, and Earth got the same number of votes. Earth: Oh no! So who's eliminated? BSB: Actually, Google Earth logo is debuting, and you didn't catch the murderer because he wasn't in the game. So, all of you stay. Lemony: Who was the Murderer? BSB: Evil Clover. Light Book: *gasps* Day 2 Clover: Ok, allience! Earth: Yeah? It's just me. Clover: We should build our allience soon. Earth: I was easedropping, and I heard there was gonna be a few more debuters. Clover: Good to know. I heard we could eliminate someone of our choice later. Earth: That is usefu. We could eliminate BSB. He is the host, but he knows too much. Clover: I agree. *shivers* Earth: You Ok? Clover: No! I have a huge target on my back now that Evil Clover is running loose! Earth: I may have a sulotion. Light Book: *gasps* Earth: Sí? Light Book: Lemony was murdered! BSB: Either Lemony, or GE Logo will be executed. Leomny: It was me! *cries* ???: *eats lemony* There. Light Book: Who killed Limey! My allience is GONE! Baseball Cap: Me! Weed: Where are we! Brown Top Hat: Grrr! We are in- This prison! Clover: Prison?! Light Book: I will avenge my allience! That Night.... Dress: I'm scared! Skirt: I agree! WHAT DO WE DO?! Light Book: *wakes up* Skirt, why are you up? Skirt: Want to be part of our alliance! Dress: Skirt- what're you doing?! Skirt: Makign Friends. *GE logo shrieks* Skirt: *runs* GE logo! Why?! Dress: Why are you always sedimental? Skirt: I dunno. Anyway, Earth is out. Earth: It was me! I'm sorry clover! BYE! *explodes* Clover: Huh? Oh, NOOOOO!!!! *cries* Day 3 Gutair: Oh, I'm back! TBACategory:Murder Mystery Category:Object shows Category:Murder Fan Fictions Category:AwesomeAquamarine's Articles